The present invention relates to a video signal receiving apparatus and a video signal receiving method, and relates to, for example, a video signal receiving apparatus and a video signal receiving method capable of receiving the same video content with different video signals.
As one of transmission methods for transmitting a video signal, there is a transmission method for transmitting the same video content with different video signals. For example, in digital terrestrial television broadcasting in Japan, two video signals having different image quality and radio wave sensitivity (full-segment broadcasting and one-segment broadcasting) are transmitted. The full-segment broadcasting (hereinafter referred to as full-segment) has high resolution but low noise tolerance, and noise is generated in a video when the radio wave reception sensitivity is lowered. On the other hand, the one-segment broadcasting (hereinafter referred to as one-segment) has low resolution but high noise tolerance, and can be displayed at a constant level without depending on the radio wave reception sensitivity. Since the full-segment and the one-segment transmit the same video content (the same program), a mobile terminal such as a car navigation system performs switching between the full-segment and the one-segment in accordance with the radio wave reception sensitivity to display the video content with lower noise.
Japanese unexamined Patent Application publication No. 2010-251897 discloses a technique related to a receiving apparatus capable of appropriately correcting a misalignment of an image that may occur due to scaling.